


The Power of Pizza

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bickering, Cooking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, au where s8 ended happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't the most observant guy in the world at times (he's got a lot on his plate, ok), so it took him a while to realize his big brother was in love with a certain angel.</p>
<p>Post-S8 AU where Metatron is dead, Cas is human, and Kevin is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Pizza

If Sam was being completely honest with himself, he saw this coming. But he can hardly be blamed for subconsciously avoiding the subject.

Looking back, he realized it all started with the pizza.

Kevin was the one who wanted to have a party, which was the best way (in his opinion) to celebrate Metatron’s recent death. So Sam invited a few of their friends to the bunker with the promise of pizza, beer, and maybe a movie or two. As self-proclaimed King of the Kitchen, Dean took it upon himself to make the pizza (“Homemade is just better, Sammy. And if we’re celebrating Metadouche’s death then this one’s gotta be the _best_ ”) and as usual Castiel insisted on helping (“Learning to cook is part of the human experience, Dean”).

What Sam _didn’t_ count on was that they’d spend the entire time bickering like a pair of budgies.

“Dammit, Cas, quit hovering!”

“I’m just trying to see what you’re doing, Dean.”

“Yeah? Well maybe if you were a little better at that whole _seeing_ thing you would have known that the sauce goes on _before_ the cheese, dumbass!”

“Oh, well I’m sorry for not memorizing every mundane, insignificant human ritual!”

“It’s not a _ritual_ , it’s just pizza. Not exactly rocket science, Cas!”

“At least rocket science makes _sense_.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Who even taught you that stupid comeback?!”

Sighing to himself, Sam gripped the kitchen doorknob, bracing himself to enter the battleground behind it. In the other room, Kevin, Jody, and Charlie were chattering happily among themselves. Sam knew which conversation he would rather be a part of, and it wasn’t the one currently taking place in the kitchen. But if he didn’t do _something_ it was unlikely they would be getting pizza in the next century. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

As expected, Dean and Castiel were glaring at each other so fiercely that the anger was emanating from them in waves. The two were nose to nose, standing so close together that they were literally breathing each other’s air. If it wasn’t so alarming, Sam would probably find the image funny.

“Guys! GUYS!” he yelled, effectively interrupting the argument for a few seconds as they turned to look at him. “What’s going on? We’re waiting for pizza out there!”

Both Dean and Castiel erupted angrily about what exactly the other was doing wrong. Rubbing his temples and losing his patience, Sam interrupted again. “All right, whatever. Just… finish the pizza, will you? We’re all starving.”

Dean mumbled something unintelligible that made Cas grit his teeth and glare harder, which Sam hadn’t even thought was possible.

“Olives are good on pizza, right Sam?” the former angel said suddenly.

Rolling his eyes, Sam replied, “Yeah, Cas. Plenty of people like olives on their pizza, even if Dean doesn’t.”

Castiel smirked. Dean punched him in the arm.

“Ouch!”

“Don’t be such a baby, Cas. That didn’t hurt.”

“Even if it didn’t, you should be more considerate.”

“Baby.”

“I am not—“

“ENOUGH!” Sam yelled. “Jesus, guys, you’re _fully grown men_. Stop acting like a couple of five year olds with a schoolyard crush!”

Dean’s whole face and neck blazed red instantly in a fiery blush, and even Castiel’s cheeks turned pink. They both stuttered a few denials and angry retorts, but Sam tuned them out. All he cared about was the fact that they had started making pizza silently again. At the time, Sam had shrugged off the blushing as mere embarrassment at being likened to a pair of five year olds. He hadn’t realized that the age wasn’t what embarrassed Dean and Cas; it was the word _crush_.

That should have been the first sign.

-O-

Unfortunately it seemed that Sam was half blind, because he didn’t see the second sign for what it really was either.

Injured on a hunt, Castiel’s arm was in a cast for eight weeks with strict instructions to go easy on it. Dean, surprisingly, was the one who took responsibility for following those orders to the letter, often to Castiel’s annoyance.

“My arm is fine, Dean.”

“Yeah, but you’ll tell me if it starts to hurt, right? Even a little bit? I know you have a weird tolerance for pain, but—“

“I will tell you.”

“Ok, because it’s really important that you do, just in case it’s a sign that your arm is getting worse.”

“I’m not even doing anything, how could it _possibly_ get worse?”

“Dude, trust me you never know with this stuff. The human body is weird.”

Castiel tutted. “I also find it unbearably fragile.”

Listening through the door, Sam could almost hear the smile in Dean’s voice as his brother said softly, “I know you do.”

If Sam hadn’t been so _oblivious_ he also might have heard that Castiel’s murmured “Thank you, Dean” was full of not just gratitude, but also admiration, relief, and love.

-O-

The third sign was glaringly, embarrassingly, uncomfortably obvious. Poor Sam.

God forbid he had to get into the bathroom. God forbid he assume that Dean was alone in said bathroom, and that it wouldn’t be a big deal for his _brother_ (who was all too used to sharing a space, after three decades of it) to walk in and grab his toothbrush. God forbid.

Sam was wrong, Dean was not alone. In fact, he was accompanied by a certain fallen angel.

“Dude, I just need my toothbr—“

“HANG ON!”

“Wha—Dean oh my god!”

“I SAID HANG ON!”

Mortified, Sam practically leapt from the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t even know two grown men could _fit_ into one bathtub like that, let alone while they were… yeah. Trying really hard to purge the image from his mind, Sam wondered if he should just leave the bunker and come back in a few hours. Or a few hundred years.

Before he could make a decision, however, Dean was emerging from the bathroom and closing the door carefully behind him, a towel wrapped surreptitiously around his waist. “Uh.” he started awkwardly. “Me and Cas. Um. We—“

Grinning knowingly, Sam put all the pieces together at last. “Yeah, it’s cool dude. I kinda figured you’d end up together someday. I just – uh, didn’t expect to find out like _that._ ”

All the color drained from Dean’s face. “That’s what you think that was?”

Utterly bemused, Sam replied, “You’re telling me you two _weren’t_ just making out in the bath together, buck ass nude?”

“NO!”

“Bullshit.”

“Ok, yeah we were. But it’s not what it looks like.”

Throwing his hands in the air helplessly, Sam groaned. “Fine. Whatever you say. What were you doing, then? Reading him a bedtime story?” he mocked disbelievingly. There was no freaking way his brother was going to find a lie big enough to get him out of this one.

“We were… being environmentally friendly. You’re the one who’s always like ‘ahhh eat organic shit!’ and ‘recycle reuse redeem!’ so yeah we were recycling water. Happy?”

Fighting back laughter, Sam said, “It’s reduce, reuse, recycle, you dumbass.”

“Whatever. We were recycling.”

“That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I’ve ever— Ugh, never mind. Why did you have to be naked?”

“Sammy, I know this is a brand new concept for you, but usually when people bathe they take off all their clothes so that—“

“Shut up. You know what I meant. Why were you kissing?”

To Sam’s amusement, Dean’s face flashed red in another deep blush. “Cas was feeling lonely.”

“Dean, I know this is a brand new concept for you, but when a friend feels lonely usually you don’t _make out with them naked in the bath_.”

“I’m gonna stuff your head down a shitty toilet, Sam.”

“Whatever makes you feel better about your blossoming relationship with that blue eyed angel!”

After that Sam had to run because his brother _would_ actually stuff his head down a toilet, but that didn’t change the fact that he finally understood what was going on between those two. He just wished there hadn’t been as much nudity involved in the discovery.

-O-

When Dean and Castiel finally admitted that they were _together_ together (a solid week later – that was a painful time for Sam), Kevin insisted on having another party. The idiots fought about which pizza toppings to use for at least half an hour before Jody ventured into the kitchen to make an executive decision.

Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All mistakes are my own, so feel free to point 'em out. Concrit is always very much appreciated! ♥


End file.
